A Young Writer, Confused and not nearly Amused
by soccergrrl
Summary: One Shot


A young writer tapped her pen idly against a desk, staring blankly at the paper before her. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she write? Frustrated and tired, the writer massaged her temples with a forefinger, resting her chocolate colored eyes for a moment. The words and stories used to flow naturally through her fingertips, but what was happening to her? She wasn't getting enough sleep, she wasn't getting enough food, all she wanted was to write a good story. She would've even been happy with a poem for crying out loud. She sighed as visions of old memories flowed through her mind like an old movie, a small frown tugging at the corners of her lips. She finally set pen to paper, and started to write. A small squeaking noise resounded through the room as she wrote feverishly, her spindly long handwriting soon sprawling across the page.

"A kiss on the cheek, a peck on the hand.. Is this what we've become?

A simple romance turned into a complex romance novel?"

The young woman sighed as she wrote these words, memories of her ex-fiancee flowing through her mind. Things hadn't quite worked out between the two, as soon as things got tough for them, he bailed out. At the first sign of trouble, he high tailed it out of her life. What a loving fiancee, one who wouldn't even stand and stay by her side. She didn't need him, she didn't need anyone anymore. She didn't need someone to fill the hole that was left in her heart when he left.

""He likes her friend, but she loves him, and her friend loves someone else.

Is this where our relationship ends?"

Oh it ended alright, he took his ring back. Who cares anyway? Certainly not the young abandoned fiancee. Or, did she care more than she let on? The woman let out a frustrated sigh as more happy memories flowed through her mind. They were fond memories, and the couple didn't fight seriously often. Even if they did, they were small play fights or bicker matches, not anything that would turn into something horrible. Or so she thought. It was the little things he did for her that made her fall head over heels for him, bringing her tiny things that he knew she'd like. He even sent roses to her home in the middle of winter, to cheer her up when she got sick. He came over and cooked dinner for her too, he was so sweet and thoughtful. She never suspected that he would up and leave her so quickly.

"Is this cliche romance going to end happily ever after, after all?

You've got everyone fooled, you little Prince Charming.

But my knight in shining armor turned out to be a love 'em leave 'em loser."

The young woman sighed, tapping the end of her pen against the desk once more. Should she really be drudging all of these memories back up again, after they had been stored in a forgotten part of her mind for so long? Would they bring back the immense pain that she went through? She didn't know, but she was going to write on, even though the memories may still sting. They had the perfect relationship, everyone thought they were so happy together, and they were.. Until that night. That faithful night that the writers parents died in a tragic accident. She ran to him for help, comfort, and guidance, and he turned her away. He was entertaining a out of town friend and he couldn't stop for a few moments to try and calm her down, and he shut the door in her face. The next day, after the woman had arranged her parents funerals, he approached her. He was as angry as angry could be. He told her that the friend reprimanded him for his actions, and he should have. He ended it right on the spot. The young writer didn't take it too well, and sat in her room crying for days. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and she was still crying. But less and less.What did she do to him that made him so angry? What did she do? She didn't do a thing, and she had come to terms with that as of late.

"The lover, the loser, the best friend.. Is this where it all ends?

I love you, but you love my friend, and she loves that guy in locker 10.

And even he is in love with his best friend.

When will this cliche world ever end? Life isn't a fairytale."

The woman let out a large sniff as a lone tear made it's way down the soft, tanned skin of her cheek. She quickly wiped the tear away, afraid of smudging the ink on her poem. She shouldn't have been dragging up the old memories again, but it was her only inspiration. It was the only thing she could write passionately about lately. It was her own story she was writing, and she couldn't think of a better way to sum up her relationship than in a simple poem. It was 2 years after the engagement was broken, and the woman had only started dating again a few months ago. She met a wonderful guy, who cared for her deeply. He loved her with all her heart, but she was finding it hard to get attached to someone again, she didn't want to get hurt.

"There are no sugar plum fairies to bring you sweet dreams, anymore.

There are no little leprechauns to give you good luck, anymore.

There are no more adventures to a different world , anymore.

You've lost your imagination, along with your soul."

She hadn't had a sweet dream since her blissful relationship with him. She hadn't had a stroke of good luck in months. She still couldn't figure out why he left her, was he cheating on her? Well, whatever the cause, she had come to terms with the fact that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have done anything so bad as to end a relationship over with him. Her mind reeled once more over the possible answers to the question she had asked herself so many times before. Could he have been going through something and she not know it? Why didn't he tell her if he did? Why was he so emotionally detached from her after the engagement?

"Your destiny is set, hope you have a happy rest of your life.

Without me you are nothing, just like a whisper in the wind,

barely heard and grasped before slipping away.

Away from your friends, away from your once love,

away from your family who you've brought so much pain

in exchange for love.

Doesn't sound like a fair trade to me."

After they announced the breaking of their engagement, he started to slip away from his friends and family. The family was at a loss, thinking about what they had done to him. 'They seemed so happy, she was his rock and without her.. I don't know what will happen.' one of his close cousins had whispered to another. They didn't know she could hear, and she said nothing. So he had loved her, and loved her dearly. But what happened? Was he afraid of the same thing she was now? Being so happy, and being afraid that it would all end suddenly, rush out from under their feet? Have his world ripped from under him? Maybe.. Maybe it was because he was afraid of losing control of his own life. He wanted to break things off before they had a chance to break him. Eureka! The writer smiled to herself, as if she had solved some great mystery for the world. It was a personal victory, a win over her own ranging feelings.

"Oh cliche romances, bring me so much pain.

There is no such thing as a fairy tale ending."

A man stood under the window of his one loves window, staring desperately up at it, as if wanting something. He loved her more than life itself, and he knew that now. He had been thinking of her, her and no other for 2 years. No matter what he went through, it wasn't excusable for him to up and leave her like that. It wasn't excusable for him to leave his family and friends either. The man let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair, picking up a pebble and throwing it at her window. He needed to talk to her, he hadn't since the official breaking of their engagement. He wanted and needed her back in his life, but how would she react?

The author blinked gently as she heard a small tap at her window, striding over to it and opening the window wide, glancing about at eye level before looking down. She saw a shadow on the ground and tilted her head curiously at it. His heart leapt almost out of his chest when he saw her again. He called up to her, asking if he could talk to her. She made a small face but shrugged, closing the window, still not knowing exactly who it was. She jogged downstairs, in her comfortable pajama pants and one of her favorite t-shirts. She didn't care what she looked like, after all.. She rarely made herself up anymore. She discovered that she didn't need to, after all.. Looks weren't everything.

As soon as she unlocked the door to her home, he opened his arms wide and hugged her tightly. Whispering into her ear softly that he missed her so much and that he was sorry. She blinked, not knowing what was going on and stepped out of his grasp, finally looking up into his handsome face, staring into the dark depths of his cold blue eyes. She gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth as she backed up, dark blue eyes wide in surprise. She wasn't expecting this, oh god.. Her hair was a mess!

The man stepped forward, looking at her lovingly. He quickly started to explain why he was here, and his intentions in coming. After she nodded gently, letting him fully into her home and shutting the door, they made their way into the living room. He poured her heart out to her as they sat by the fireside and she listened, with open ears. She had long forgiven him, but was still curious to his reasons for leaving her. She nodded, leaning against the stone of the fireplace as she listened. He earnestly and truthfully confirmed her thoughts on why he left her. So she got something right after all. He left because he was afraid of his world falling apart, him not being in control of his life. He was afraid of his whole world being ripped out from under him.

The writer bit her lip and nodded, silently happy and sad at the same time. She also had been afraid at the time, she had been afraid of the same thing. But she had buried the fear when she felt the love she had for him every time she laid eyes on him. It wouldn't fall apart, or so she told herself. They sat in a comfortable silence after he finished his story. The woman leaned and drew small pictures in the ashes of the fire with a forefinger, quiet and thoughtful. After a few minutes, she took a chance and glanced up at him. He was looking down to her hopefully, his once cold blue eyes twinkling and illuminating with overwhelming happiness at seeing her again and finally letting someone in after so long. There was also a glint of something else too, hope. Something she hadn't seen him display in a long while.

The woman gracefully leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the man in a happy hug. She whispered that she forgave him long ago, and even her own fears at the time of their engagement. He was amazed, he never knew. He even went as far to ask as to why she was afraid. She replied simply, telling him that it was probably the same reasons why he was afraid. He never said anything to her about it, and that was his mistake. She never said anything about her fears to him, and that was her own mistake. They grinned at each other, telling each other how stupid they were, they even laughed at their younger stupidity. But then the moment went serious once more as he asked her to start over. And do you know what? She said yes, without a second thought. No matter how hard she had tried to hold it back and not think about it before, she still loved him with all her heart. And that would never change. They embraced each other before he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Her own glistening eyes looked into his now ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron."


End file.
